Rebirth
by BowDownToFood
Summary: Because no matter where they are they would always find a way back to each other. /A drabble series/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

So hey, I'm back with this story. I'm really having a hard time keeping up with long updates so I thought "Hey why not do short chapters then update fast?" And then I realized how awesome and easy it was.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Sakura POV:

I don't know how it started or rather I don't remember but for years already, I carry the name Hermione Granger. Being Sakura Haruno I didn't believe in reincarnation, not that I really had the time to worry about those things. At that time it seemed trivial and nonsensical.

Then one day came and it hit me just like a ton of bricks. I woke up in a room not mine and looked, no more like gawked at the mirror and saw a face that was not mine but I can move it willingly. I remember that the prompt to puke at that time was huge.

I dug deep into the memories, tried to search for answers. I was baffled when I saw my memories as Sakura Haruno still there and vivid. Then I was even more surprised when I saw hers. Hermione's memories, her childhood, her favourite food, the books she loves to read again and again, her parents, her seventh birthday which she loved, strolls on the beach with her father, her obsession with cats, her shyness and the growing oddity in her.

Her language is different from my native tongue but from her memories I know how to speak, read and understand it. It's both amazing and terrifying, the fact that I knew how to do the things she would usually do. Like I sometimes impulsively hum a tune when I'm alone.

It was too awkward for me. Since I was confused, I didn't know which is which. One time I thought that maybe Sakura Haruno was just a figment of my imagination and that I'm really just Hermione Granger. Then at times I feel like if I and she are just separate personas, then I must be stealing her time controlling her body from her. Then there was this huge theory of mine that involved reincarnation.

There was not much source of information, imagine a nine-year old kid buying books about reincarnation and stuff. People besides my parents have thought of me peculiar enough, I don't want to give them leverage for more gossip.

Besides I think where I am now is in some distant future seeing that shinobi are no longer well known or that I'm in a completely different universe.

Then a letter came and a woman visted and said that I was a witch.

I'm quite sure it's the second option now.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Okay not exactly a rewrite but hey it's the same concept.

I will update everyday if you review. Since it's short I have no doubt that I can really do it.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for grammatical mistakes, I made this chapter using my phone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Before the letter came and made everything make sense. There was something bothered me, something I knew that was not just quite right.

It happened on one summer morning, I or rather her was seven years old at that time. I had already stayed for a few months in her body at that time. It took me many days to adjust and overcome my shocked state. Anyway, I was seating on my bed, reading some book, one of her favorites mind you, when I heard a small tweet.

Curious, I got up and went to the window, the source of that noise. Then I saw the small injured bird, it's wings was damaged and it looked like it could die. I picked it up with her small hands.

I searched and searched.

I could feel it.

I know it's there.

It's my chakra.

Finally, beside from my memories, I had something that belonged to me. As selfish as it sounds but it is more than comforting.

My brows knitted in concentration as I tried to heal the bird. Half a minute passed and there was nothing. I tried harder.

Then her hands flickered a green glow.

I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled. This is it. I tried once again and smiled broadly when her hands completely emitted the green light. Slowly the bird was healed and not long it flew away.

No one can describe my happiness. I was giddy. I was ecstatic. I jump in joy and was shocked when the books and toys she had followed me in thin air.

That never happened before. That was not suppose to happen.

The books thudding back to place made a loud noise an-

"Hey. Hermione are you okay up there?" I heard the gentle voice of her mom from down stairs and I immediately opened the door to answer clearer.

"Yes, mom." I replied curtly.

"Well if that's the case come down stairs. Breakfast is ready."

True enough, delicious smell of food invaded my senses and I was unable to refuse.

I hurried down stairs and the questions were flooding my mind I guess.

Kami, in my age, this much stress could kill me.

And now knowing the answers to that, I'm just partial. I know from here on being a witch is another big stress coming on. What do you know? A witch and a ninja.

Fun.

Not.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

So? Love it? Hate it? Review!

Anyway I made it like this because I wanted to fill you on for the story. Bear with me for two more chapter of fillers then we'll move on to the fast paced part of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so someone wanted to clarify if it was Sakura or Hermione. Answer is if you didn't get it yet Sakura is the only conscious at the moment, I'm still figuring out if I'll add Hermione or not. But anyway the age is stated so you'll probably figure it out whether it's in the past or not.

And if you'd notice Sakura still refers Hermione as a "her" rather than being a part of herself as she had not fully accepted the reality of her situation yet.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

At the age of nine she was still an outcast at school. Socializing was not really her priority nor to climb up the social status she knew every kid wanted to be on top of.

The Sakura back then that wanted nothing but to get the most popular boy's, Sasuke's attention, was completely forgotten by her. To the her now it seemed as if she was seeing the fault in her younger self. Back she tried to please the boy so much that she forgot the fact that she wanted to be stronger. And when Sasuke left, it started to happen, I started to change. The original goal of mine was brought back to reality.

Then when she became stronger she dragged said man back to Konoha without further ado.

Team 7 was finally completed along with the addition of Yamato-Sensei and Sai. It was to say that they spent their days almost always stuck at the hip. Sasuke and Sai, oddly enough, became partners in crime when it comes to pacifying the loud blonde whenever they felt like it. The whole squad became livelier and more like a big family.

The first time she actually missed them so much that she wanted to cry was when she saw a loud group of friends at the school library.

"Mate, that idiot right there should just shut his mouth." Said a boy that peculiarly reminded her of Sasuke.

"Oh shut up you bloody sod, you're just PMSing." said the idiot who stuck his tongue out, he was like Naruto in some sense.

They bantered and eventually their group was led out by the angry librarian who was shushing at them the whole time until she gave up and decided to just kick them out.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I own nothing

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"You're a witch, Hermione." The woman McGonagall said as she sat on our floral printed couch while sipping tea. She acted as if she said that the sky was blue and that cats are animals.

My parents that sat beside me the whole time looked like they were torn between being confused and not really getting the situation. They looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Er... I think there mu-" My mom started to ramble on but was interrupted when Miss McGonagall raised her hand up in the air.

"Please ma'am, let me explain." She said with a smile and turned to my direction, my parents shared a look but stayed quiet," Aren't there any weird happenings around her? Something other children wouldn't be able to do?"

I was dreading the fact that I knew where this conversation was going.

"We know that Hermione is smarter than most but I would hardly consider it as something that has to do with what you are saying." My father said.

No dad I don't think that's it.

"No, no, your daughter is a plain genius all on her own. But I mean since her childhood did she ever act weird or her surroundings was weird?"

My parents looked thoroughly confused now. I sighed in defeat. Might as well confess now.

"They wouldn't really know how to answer that." I started. I gulped as all their attention was on me." I can hide evidences finely. I mean I was scared of my own abilities too. Something being destroyed when I'm angry and things levitating when I'm happy."

I sheepishly smiled at my own explanation, it was just all partially true.

My parents looked shocked and betrayed even, there was no helping it, I thought those weird moments were just side effects of what was happening now.

I looked down on the floor, the tiled ground seemed more interesting than ever.

"I'm sorry." I spoke out, I felt the guilt when they looked at me as I failed them or they were disappointed about something.

"Anyway now we got that settled-

What the woman said from then on were just blurs, I was too busy thinking of a way to apologize later. I had a lot of explaining to do.

Realizing the anwers to my previous questions now made me feel like regret wanting them from the start.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

REVIEWS FUEL MY DRIVE TO WRITE


	5. Chapter 5

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oo oO

"I'm sorry." I said with my head bowed down, my wild curls were tickling my cheeks but I was too busy being guilty to care.

After McGonagall left my parents didn't say anything to me at all. Being at fault I knew I had to take the initiative and start the conversation.

"When were you planning to tell us?" Her mom, I had to remind myself constantly about that, spoke in a soft voice, disappointment was as clear as day on her facial expression. "Were you even planning to tell us?"

I feel really bad now. Did I just manage to ruin this for Hermione?

"I was just scared I guess." Or just confused. "I thought that I was a freak." Not really but a suitable excuse for this situation.

"Why would you think that, honey?" Her dad who stayed quiet the whole time finally spoke up.

"I- I honestly don't know." I sighed. "I'm so sorry I kept this from you. I won't do it again."

I was momentarily shocked when they pulled me into a big family bear hug.

"Next time don't be scared. We're your parents. Our job is to protect you and take care of you, how can we do that if we don't know big things like this?" Her dad gently spoke.

All I could do was nod.

Hermione.

Wherever you are. If you are also aware of our situation. I'm sorry for taking this moment from you. You should be the one that's here, receiving their acceptance. Not me.

And I should be home with my team.

But their embrace is so warm and loving that I couldn't help but feel like I belong here.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Note here that Sakura has already spent a couple of years with the Granger so somehow, they already wormed their way into her heart.

YOUR REVIEWS FUEL MY DESIRE TO WRITE


	6. Chapter 6

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

My very first friend was actually a shy boy who looked like he had no ounce of confidence in him, I symphatized with him on that. Always crouching and looking down. He just screamed for bullies like that Malfoy kid to go and tease him. Luckily, I found a great friend in him. He isn't that bad and actually someone decent.

I mean it was actually fun looking for his toad at the train. Yes, Neville and I got acquainted with him showing up, a little teary eyed, searching for the toad he brought with him.

As I remember our first converstion went like this:

"Er... Toad, right? Or did I misheard you?"

"Y-y-yes, my t-toad." He said fiddling with his hands. I just couldn't see what was it that he found interesting on the ground as he kept looking down.

"I'm sorry. Come again."

With that he blushed with the same color of my previous hair and tried fumbling for words once again. I sighed.

"Oh forget it. I'm just a little shocked someone has brought a toad."

Well not really shocked. More like sad, toads remind me of a certain bubbly blonde who has blue eyes and can produce a shit eating grin that can make anyone be infected with happiness. I just wish that I could see them soon.

"Not that it's weird!" I quickly ammended seeing his crestfallen face.

"Really?" He asked in a small voice. His eyes lighting up with hope.

"Yeah!" I beamed at him. "In fact you remind me of a friend of mine."

"T-that's good, I guess." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Sa-Hermione! I'm Hermione." I extended Hermione's hands and the boy took it nervously.

"I'm Neville." I nodded and smiled.

"Well let's go." I said energetically.

"W-where?"

"To find your toad, of course." He looked as if he was hesitating but stayed quiet as I dragged him to numerous corners of the train.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

I love reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

"So..."

"..."

"So, we're in a different world? In a different body, but still regain our memories?"

"Yes you, dobe. We figured that one out for years already. So glad you're finally catching on."

"Now, now... Hihihi."

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, how did you even bring that orange book of abomination with you?"

"That's a big word coming from you Dickless. Did your head hurt when you've thought of it?'

"..."

"Oi! My head did not hurt. Dattebayo!"

"Hn, idiot."

"Whaddya say, teme!?"

"..."

"Deaf too."

"Why you little shit."

"Hihihi."

"Kakashi-sensei stop, you're creeping me out."

"I told you, I'm not your sensei anymore. Look, people are giving us weird stares now."

"Probably because that idiot was too loud."

"Tch."

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"...Sakura"

"Oh shit."


	8. Chapter 8

She knows she's a know-it-all, in fact that is the reason why she didn't get along with the rest of the kids her age- er, well, Hermione's age. But, that Ron Weasley was plain rude.

Boys will be boys. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She was just annoyed that boys can always justify their actions with that reasoning. Maybe it was also because he thinks that girls have cooties? No, eleven is not the age where boys still believe that.

But, that was beside the point.

Harry Potter is in sitting in front of her. Oh, the excitement.

Of course she knows about him. Prior to the trip to Hogwarts she made sure she knew about all there is to know about the Wizarding World. It would benefit her if she did. Her favourite would be Hogwarts: A History and anything about Harry Potter.

It may be because his story reminded her of Naruto. They were similar in some ways. Their parents died in the hands of something sinister, they were just both babies too, innocent and oblivious.

The only difference was that this boy was treated like a hero, 'The Boy Who Lived', the one that survived the invincible and illegal killing curse while Naruto was shunned; he had to try his hardest to prove to anyone that he's not a monster everyone should be scared of and hated.

Speaking of Naruto, it looked as if she was really alone this time. It's been years and still no sign of them. They could be here, but another part of the world, maybe they were sent into another time? Or maybe she was the only one transported? With so many possibilities that she couldn't even decrease in amount, it scared her they might never meet again.

That thought alone scared her shitless.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so Hermione/Sakura may be slightly be more attached to Harry. He did remind her of Naruto(Not personality wise though) and that gave her little comfort. It may come to a point where she finds out that the two are more similar than she initially thought.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted before it even reached her head.

Cheers and applauses came from the said house.

She confidently stood up to walk over the Gryffindor table. The House of the brave, it seems appealing to her. She was content with the hat's decision.

She sat down on a random vacant seat; the other students gave her welcoming smiles but did not initiate a conversation with her. They may be just doing it for the sake of being nice. Shrugging she tuned out the noise and looked around.

A smile graced her lips. This place was breathtakingly beautiful, the fact that she would be living there for seven years made her even giddy.

"Hey," she was robbed away from her musing when she heard a familiar voice. Neville, the shy boy on the train was standing in front of her, judging by the red and gold that graced his robes she could easily deduct that he was sorted into the same house as her.

"Oh, hi," she awkwardly greeted back and moved over to make room for him.

"This just so exciting... I didn't ex- expect to be sorted into this house though." Insecurity laced his voice, she recognized it immediately, of course she used to sound like that too.

"Well, you were placed here. That definitely meant something. Believe me when say it's not a fluke. At least don't think it's one."


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry Potter!"

It quieted down.

No sound was heard aside from the bespectacled boy's footsteps. Everyone was eager to know where the boy who was known throughout the Wizarding World would be sorted to.

The houses were of course very keen on hoping that he would be sorted to their house, it's no secret that whoever gets the boy gets the bragging rights. A hero on their house! Anyone would want that.

Seconds then turned to minutes. The hat stayed on his head for long and mind-wrecking seconds for everyone, even the professors were curious.

"Come on, just make a decision."

Sakura heard a boy 3 or 4 years older than her mutter to the girl beside him.

"The suspense is killing me." The girl replied with equal anxiety.

"Gryffindor!"

Two second of silence then the loudest cheer she heard ever since the sorting started erupted, she can swear she heard groans of disappointment from the other houses in midst of the shouting too.

She smiled; maybe she could make friends with him too?

It is possible, she couldn't go on having Neville as her only friend right? Otherwise the next years will be a pain.

" 'ey, welcome to Gryffndor."

"Wow, so that's the Harry Potter?"

"Look that's the scar."

If she was honest, it looked as if Harry was a little uncomfortable. Maybe, today is not a good day to approach him.

"He's definitely popular." Neville told you absentmindedly while he looked at Harry with awe.

"Hm, he also looks scared of all the attention."


	11. Chapter 11

"You stupid mudblood."

She tilted her head to the side. That didn't sound like a nice word. She narrowed her eyes.

It was not her fault he wasn't looking at where he was heading, he was the one too busy bragging and strutting around while his eyes were closed. Besides, it was not even a great impact. Just a small bump of shoulders.

She sighed, people these days...

"Look, I'm sorry but you're being too mean."

The blond idiot actually had the audacity to harrumph and stick his nose up in the air.

"What if I get your dirt on me? My father taught me that you beings aren't even supposed to be here. Why am I even talking to you? You're probably too stupid to understand." He sneered.

Fists clenched and teeth grinding, she resisted the urge to punch him witless. This wasn't Konoha, she couldn't do that. She bowed her head to regain more control.

Seemingly satisfied that he had crushed her, he walked away. But he was wrong.

Draco Malfoy didn't even have the chance to react as he was grabbed by the collar; he was greeted face to face with a very angry Hermione.

"Look here, I don't know what you're talking about but listen. I don't give a bloody fuck."

The impudence! He is Draco Malfoy. He comes from a long line of pureblood ancestors; no mudblood was allowed to touch him like this.

"Release me, my father will hear about this." He threatened the unexpectedly violent girl but she seemed unfazed.

After a few seconds she did release him, "What an idiot."

"My father is right! You mudbloods are nothing but barbaric creatures. You shouldn't be allowed here."

She sighed, he was just too childish. She sidestepped him and walked away. There was no point with arguing with an idiot, she might just lose her temper again. She didn't know how long she would be occupying Hermione's body so she definitely couldn't cause trouble for her. It was enough that she was taking Hermione's life from her.


	12. Chapter 12

I probably won't involve her too much with Harry's adventures. I mean, she has a problem of her own.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO 

_**Mudblood**_ _is a highly derogatory term for a Muggle-born wizard or witch; that is, individuals with no wizarding relatives_.

Sakura rushed to find the library after the encounter with that obnoxious boy. She didn't know what would greet her when she searched for the meaning of the word. Not knowing something irked her for some reason but after she read the meaning, maybe it would've been better if she just remained unaware to the meaning of it.

She gripped the pages until her knuckles turned white. She hated it, the word 'mudblood'. It made her feel small. She knew about purebloods and she knew about that 'she' or Hermione was a case of unexpected magic.

But, she didn't even thought of the possibility of prejudice.

If the real Hermione was here, would she be mercilessly bullied by the likes of bigoted Malfoy? She never knew Hermione to think of what her reaction would be. It did not even comfort Sakura Haruno that she was not really the one insulted, the fact that in this world, something such as bloodline, that no one has control of, can make someone seem inferior.

She gasped when she heard a thud from behind her.

"Who's there?"

She looked around the library. No one was there. But peculiarly her eyes were drawn to a lone book sitting innocently on a table. Soon her legs too were entranced to get closer to the book.

She let out another gasp.

She slowly read the cover; it fell from her mouth like sweet victory, ' _Travelling Between Worlds by Evreux Serpolette.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"Hermione-"

"Yes?"

"Er- Malfoy's kinda glaring at you."

After Neville said those words, the brunette quickly looked over the Slytherin Table to meet the blond's narrowed eyes.

"Oh that." Hermione said, understanding filling her eyes, one that Neville was curious of.

"That, what?"

"We had a bit of a tiff." She replied nonchalantly.

Her housemate looked a bit shocked, "Do you know him?"

"Of course Nev, I would know him, he's in our year. The one that Potter rejected when he offered, arrogantly at that, his friendship." She scoffed and proceeded to eat her breakfast.

On the upside Neville isn't stuttering anymore. In the first two months of Hogwarts, she made it a goal to smack some confidence on him.

"No, I mean do you know _The Malfoys_?"

"Yeah, I do." She paused to purse her lips. "He made it clear yesterday that would be in danger when his father hears about it."

There was a brief silence between them.

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"He- um, he doesn't particularly like people that are not pureblood."

"Mudbloods, I know."

Neville gasped, "He called you that?" He emphasized every word as he spoke, "He's not allowed to do that. I mean that's really awful, I haven't heard anyone use that name anymore. I mean it's been decades, but well he comes from a bigoted family but- wait you should report him. Tell Dumbl-"

She cut off Neville's rumblings, "No need, I can hold my own."

"Okay." The boy nodded, "I believe in you."

She had it just in control. She wouldn't let a spoiled kid ruin things for her now that she was closer to the truth than ever. She'll show him.

She faced the blond again and smiled in return which only intensified his glare.


	14. Chapter 14

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

 _Introduction_

 _I wake up one day, into a world not my own, with people who I don't know but knows me but not exactly_ _ **me.**_ _Confusing? The best way to explain this is that I was transported, rather my soul, to another body. From what I heard, the real owner of the body was very sickly and weak; they even said that it was a miracle that she woke up from what they supposed a deadly disease not actually knowing that it was me who woke up, not her._

 _I just assumed that she was already dead. But the answer to the question, 'What happened?' was still a big gaping hole of many possibilities. Nobody believed me. They thought that it was the side effect of the disease; they just assumed I've gone bonkers._

 _But I am certain that I am not. I can remember every vivid memory of my previous life, the bloodstained life that I used to lead. I will not forget it. Every drop of blood that spilled on my hands, I can't forget it._

 _If I did..._

 _Then I would lose everything that I am in this unfamiliar world._

She closed the book, that was enough reading for today. If she continued further, she didn't know what she would do to the information she would find, well rather in what she wouldn't find.


	15. Chapter 15

"Neville, do you think there's a world besides where we are now?"

The said boy looked at her weirdly, "Erm- Hermione, you're not really one for random questions..." he trailed of, "I don't know if I should answer you." He looked at her apprehensively.

Her gaze was somewhere far away though, her eyes followed the moving scenery outside the train, she hated and loved winter. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some absolutely accidental thought, I read a book about it."

"Care to show me?"

"Sure," she rummaged through her belongings and hummed when she found the book, she held it up to him.

Recognition flashed in his eyes. "Oh, this."

Hope glided its way through her heart.

His next words made it die down though.

"It was agreed long ago that it is nothing but fiction."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because, there was no evidence that the story was ever even true. Evreux Serpolette does not exist, people thought that it was just a pseudonym, but they never found out who the real person was."

"But, shouldn't they investigate?"

"No one was interested. If you've read the book then you'll know that there was no concrete evidence nor was there any explanation and because there was no proof, wizards lost care."

That silenced her, the way to find the truth would really be a gruelling one. But there's still hope, as long as she tried her best. She would find a way. She needed her boys back. She needed her home back.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"Happy Christmas Nev."

"Happy Christmas too."

She waved goodbye and turned to greet her parents. She ran happily and hug her father and linked her arms with her mother.

They walked all the way to their car without Sakura even noticing that now she recognized them as _her_ parents not Hermione's while she was in Hermione's clothes in Hermione's body heading to Hermione's house. That moment she was just being _her_.


End file.
